one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Lalette Revous
Personality: Lalette's head seems to always be in the clouds. She doesn't say much and always has a straight face but that straight face hides her overly caring nature. Lalette would jump in front of a cannon to save an ant or give a bear with a hurt toe a piggy back ride...but she would show no expression during any of it. Another nickname for her would be the queen of misunderstandings due to the fact that she could see a man with a large belly and ask if he's pregnant. Backstory: Lalette's Mother was a world-renowned performer and a beauty to any man or woman. She fell in love with a pirate who would sing to her from his ship out at sea. She didn't see his face for years but he would always sail by the same time every month and the two would sing to one another. When the two finally met face to face, they ran away together out to sea and had their daughter Lalette. They gave her the nickname Lala to reflect how their love started. The family and the rest of the pirate crew often sang together and attracted attention everywhere they went, but not all the attention was positive. A captain from a much stronger crew kidnapped Lalette's Mother and left the crew in pieces. Her Father felt empty and soon became paranoid that the same would happen to Lalette as she got older. She had her Mother's beauty and a lovely voice that they both gave to her. So in a panic, He tattooed the front of Lalette's neck with the design of his jolly roger to make her more unappealing and easier to find. The event strongly affected Lalette as she became extremely quiet, rarely ever speaking and never singing. The tattoo became infected and she clawed at her neck, permanently scaring her neck even more. Despite this, she still loved her Father but the rest of the ship on longer respected their captain after what he did to his daughter and they kicked the man off the ship. They claimed that they could raise Lalette better than he could. She stared at her Father without any expression as the ship sailed away, she didn't want him to worry about her anymore. For the last fifteen or so years, Lalette was raised by her Father's old crew until their lack of captain halted their adventures and settled down along various islands. Lalette was left by herself but she was now pretty skilled with an ax so her family didn't worry. They encouraged her to explore on her own and find better people than a group of old men to adventure with. Their last parting gift was a scarf to cover her tattoo with. She began to work as a Bounty Hunter to travel and support herself, soon she was known to turn in pirates without even getting her axes dirty. Rumors spread that it was because of her beauty that people would willingly turn themselves in for her, but Lalette seems to ignore the idea as she travels. Currently, she decided that there was something she wanted to do. She wanted to try and find her Mother and or at least learn of what happened to her. Then, perhaps she'd try to live out her Father's wish of making a mark on history. Weapons: (2)Battle Axes Combat Style: Category:Player Category:Bounty Hunters